


End of The World

by Supergirlnerd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Lost Love, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rating: NC17, Sad and Happy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirlnerd/pseuds/Supergirlnerd
Summary: 18+ ONLYSet before the big fight in Infinity War with Thanos, Steve seeks out a lost love he left behind after Civil War.Based loosely around the song "If The World Was Ending"  by JP Saxe and Julia Michaels
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	End of The World

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ ONLY Shameless Smut
> 
> Quick read through, any mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy reading this! Let me know what you thought in the comments.

There was a knock at your door, you looked over confused and then at your phone. You weren't expecting anyone, let alone at 9:00 at night, and no one had called or texted. Reluctantly you put your wine glass on the coffee table and got up from the couch groaning. Opening the door your stomach instantly drops, heart beating loudly in your ears.

 _Steve Rogers,_ the man you hadn't seen in almost 2 years. The man that left you without a word, or a call. You saw on the news he left with Bucky and was considered a fugitive, all you had was rumors of where he went. 

You tried to reach Natasha, the only other person you had a number for, but she left too. You had no other contacts, no one out side of the Avengers knew you and Captain America were dating. Just a civilian that happened to catch his eye.

His hair was much longer, beard covering his face, you almost did recognize him. But those blue eyes were sired into your brain, it took a long time for you to stop seeing them every time you closed your eyes. You weren't sure if him being there was a good thing or not.

"Hey Y/N," He says looking at you. Your hand comes up connecting hard with his cheek making his head turn to the side. "...I deserved that."

You grab his arm pulling him to you, arms going around his neck in a tight hug. Tears pricked your eyes and his hands slid around your back holding you close, face turning into your neck.

Both of you stand there embracing each other for a while on your porch when Steve speaks again, "I'm sorry."

You sniff leaning back wiping the tears off your cheeks and from under your eyes. "I'm-" you clear your throat, "I'm sorry I slapped you." You look down. "Um, would you like to come in?"  
_____________________________________________

Steve was sitting on your couch, leaned forward elbows on his knees. You still remembered the last time he was there in your house, it was a few days before he left.

"Here you go," You held out a bottle of water.

"Thank you," He takes it unscrewing the lid taking a drink.

Sitting on the other end of the couch from him you pick up your wine drinking it all, pouring yourself more then drinking all of that glass too. You felt like you needed something to help deal with everything that was bound to come up. Glancing over you feel his eyes on you, before you pour the last of the bottle in your glass.

You glance at the clock, you've been setting in an awkward silence for nearly 20 minutes. 

"So," "Y/N," You both speak at the same time and laugh.

"You go ahead." You say leaning back against the cushions tucking one leg under you and the other leg up propped up front of you.

"I'm sorry," He sits back turning towards you clearing his throat, "Truly sorry, I shouldn't have left like I did."

"Well you did," You laugh humorlessly taking another drink, "Why are you here Steve?" You were tired of the elephant in the room.

"There's something, or I guess someone, coming."

"What, like invasion in New York?" You ask eyebrows pulled together.

"Worse, we honestly don't know what's going to happen if we can't stop it." His eyes look worn and tired.

"So end of the world huh," You chew the corner of your lip and cheek contemplating everything, "You're leaving again aren't you?"

He runs a hand through his hair looking down, shaking his head yes. Your eyes get hot as they fill with tears once again, tear slipping down your cheek. Looking away from him you finish your wine, placing the glass on the table.

"I didn't want to leave you, that's not how I meant for everything to happen." He scooted closer to you, hand resting on your knee. "All of it happened so fast, and when Tony said he would make sure you were put in jail too I just..." He trails off tears in his eyes. "I couldn't risk you getting drug into all of that, that... bullshit. Just because you were with me."

"And that's why you never answered your phone..." You say playing with your hands in your lap. "Not even a postcard?" Saying with a small smile.

"I can never tell you how sorry I am for what I did," He moves even closer cupping your face to look at him, your leg that created a barrier between you slides off the couch "If I could do it over I would, I'm sorry I hurt you." He leans forward his forehead resting on yours, both of you with tears streaming down your faces.

Leaning forward you press your lips to his, grabbing his wrist anchoring yourself. Breaking the kiss you look at his face, cheeks flush, one a little more red than the other, pupils large. He looks down at your lips then back into your eyes, pulling your lips back to his.

Your tongue snakes its way into his mouth massaging and twisting along with his, your head turning to the side deepening the kiss.

You moan into his mouth, you missed this, missed him. After all this time you still felt the same way about him no matter how angry you had been. Your hands move to hold his face, fingers scratching through his beard.

His hands go to your hips guiding you to straddle his legs and sit on his lap. You kiss down his cheek, hand threading through his long hair tugging his head back gently giving you better access to his neck.

"I missed you," You say between kisses, "But I'm still mad at you," You bite and suck a spot on his neck, his throat vibrates with a moan, his hands squeezing your ass.

Kissing a path back to his mouth he wastes no time capturing your lips in a needy, desperate kiss. Pushing forward he grips your thighs and you giggle as he stands up with ease you legs hooking behind his back. You forgot how amazingly strong he is. He maneuvers his way out of the living room towards your bedroom kicking the door open.

He gently lowers you both down to the bed which is a stark contrast to his kisses and hands all over your body. Your hands go to the edge of your shirt pulling it over your head. Going to the bottom of his shirt you pull it up until he finally takes it off, feeling his naked chest as he goes back to kissing you.

"Steve," You moan into his mouth, hips rutting against the bulge in his jeans. He sits back looking down at you, lips kiss swollen and red, hair falling around his face.

His hands lightly trail over your bra clad breasts, down to your stomach making you shiver. Your skin feels hot under his fingertips as they stop at the band of your lounge pants. You lift your butt as he pulls them down and off your legs.

His thumb rubs your clit through your panties, your head presses against the mattress and you whimper at his touch. He continues to rub the fabric against your clit and down to your entrance, he moans deep and you're sure there is a wet spot on your panties. Grabbing the center of your panties he pulls them up tight against you making you moan.

Your hands go to your breasts enjoying the building pressure you're feeling. He tugs your panties down throwing them behind him, your core clenches and you feel the need to rub your thighs together to get a little friction. His large hands stop your knees from closing, biting his bottom lip as he watches you.

Leaning down his tongue licks from your hole to your clit and you moan loudly. That's all he needs, his mouth connects with you and he licks and sucks like a man starved, his beard rubbing roughly against your skin.

"Oh Steve," you moan hand going to his hair.

He moans against you as you tug his hair, easily slipping 2 fingers inside your wetness. You're sure you're going to combust, your thighs feeling hot where his beard has rubbed. He curves his fingers hitting the spot inside that makes your legs shake. His tongue lays flat against your clit as he shook his head. Your hips grinded against his mouth and fingers, pressing him harder inside you.

"Yes, yes, yes," You began to chant and his tongue licks fat stripes against your clit.

You start to feel hot, breath catching in your chest. Hand tightening in his hair, your other hand covering your face as your hips grind down and you're cumming on his fingers and against his mouth with a loud moan. He growls deep in his chest as you pulse tight around his fingers. Your legs snap against his broad shoulders, back arching trying to get his tongue away from your sensitive clit.

After a few more torturous licks and sucks he moves his mouth back away from you, his fingers lazily pumping in and out. You're breathing hard, hand in your hair, eyes closed. You look up just in time to see him working his belt open with one hand.

Leaning forward as best as you can, you swat his hand away opening his belt and then his pants pushing them down with his boxer briefs. Reluctantly removing his fingers from inside you he takes his pants off his legs.

Bending down he kisses you, and you taste yourself on his lips and tongue. Your hand finds his hard cock stroking him a few times, feeling the precum collecting at his tip. His hands go around your back unhooking your bra and sliding it down your arms.

He pushes you to lay back against the mattress, putting his hand to his mouth collecting spit then stroking up and down his cock. Leaning forward he runs himself through your folds, you jerk when he hits your still sensitive clit.

He watches as he slowly presses into you, your mouth falls open as you feel yourself being stretched tight around him. You suck in a sharp breath as he hits your cervix, finally fully inside of you.

"Fuck," He moans hands gripping your hips tight.

"Oh Steve..." Your clench your pussy around his cock, "It's been so long." You whine.

"There's not a day that I didn't think about you," He says low leaning down grabbing your breast sucking a nipple into his mouth. Your back arches off the mattress, he kisses his way to your other breast.

His hips slowly move back and he takes his time pushing back into you. Both of you moaning in unison, you fingers threading in his hair, going to his neck and then down his muscular arms. You missed the feeling of his body under your touch, missed his voice, you missed everything about him. You didn't want to forget this feeling, this high you always got with him, and you prayed this wouldn't be the last time you saw each other.

He made his way back up to your mouth, sucking bruises across your skin on the way. His lips caress yours as his thrusts increase in speed. His hands plant on the mattress beside your hip, arms keeping your body in place as he pounds into you.

You welcome the weight and heat of his body on top of yours, locking your heels behind his back, hands roaming from his biceps to his shoulders and back. Your moan into his mouth, your hips moving, matching him thrust for thrust. His forehead rests on yours, your breath mingling together.

He pivots his hips hitting you deep inside, "Fuck Steve, don't stop." Your eyes roll back, mouth dropping open. His hips start snapping forward harder, "Oh shit," your pussy pulses and clenches his cock as you cum, you hold onto his back feeling his muscles tense as your nails dig into his skin.

He moans deep watching your face as you come apart, you feel the wetness on his pelvis and your thighs as he continues to fuck you. Looking at him you can tell he's close, cupping his face you lean up, tongue going into his mouth in a sloppy kiss. His thrust become irregular and he groans deep as he presses into you, body stilling as he cums. You continue kissing him through his orgasm.

Laying back down you have a sex blissed smile on your face, Steve's head is hanging between his shoulders chest heaving with deep breaths. You brush his sweat slicked hair out of his face and he smiles, turning kissing your palm. After a few moments he pushes up, hands resting on your legs still around him. He looks down where he's still inside of you.

He moves his hips back pulling out making you wince and groan. "Sorry," He breathes out with a smile. Your legs slowly fall to the mattress your muscles screaming. Steve walks to the bathroom as you turn onto your side as best as you can so nothing else can leak out and make more of a mess on the bed.

Steve walks out cleaning himself off with a towel, sitting on the bed next to you taking the other end and lightly patting between your legs. "Ahh," You wince at how sore and sensitive you feel. He tosses the towel towards your laundry. You wiggle your hand a him, "Help me up?" He grabs your hand and you pull yourself up getting light headed in the process. "Thank you," You say with a smile.

Reluctantly you stand on wobbly legs, slowly making your way to the bathroom, hoping you won't fall, as Steve laughs behind you. In the doorway you hold onto it turning giving him the evil eye and he continues to smile.

Making it to the toilet you use the bathroom and finish wiping yourself clean. Fumbling back to the bedroom you see Steve moved to the top of the bed laying on your pillows, the sheet low barely covering his naked body, eyes closed hands behind his head with smile playing on his lips. Finally making it back to the bed, pulling back the cover, you crawl up next to him laying your head on his arm.

"When do you have to leave?" You didn't want to ask yet but you wanted to know since you have a little bit of warning this time.

The smile on his lips slowly fades and he peaks his eyes over at you. His tongue comes out wetting his lips, "Tomorrow,"

"...tomorrow?" You sigh out.

"I found out earlier and made it here as quickly as I could." He shifts his body turning on his side matching you, finger hooking under your chin lifting your face to his, "I have regretting leaving you since that day 2 years ago. If I could have come back sooner I would have." He leans forwards kissing you gently. "I will come back this time, I'm not losing you again."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Y/N." He kisses you again, this time his lips stay pressed to yours longer. You knew in his life he couldn't promise you this, but you took it anyway. Holding onto any little hope you could.

"Will you at least stay the night?" Your voice coming out as a whisper. He shakes his head yes and turns on his back, you snuggle into his side, resting your head on his chest. "I love you, Steve, I never stopped loving you." You say listening his heart beat.

"I love you too," He kisses your head. You don't see the worried look in his eyes, hear the hitch in his heart or know all the troubles going through his mind. All that mattered right in that moment is that you were together once again. Even if it was just for the night.

___________________________________________

_But if the world was ending  
You'd come over, right?  
You'd come over and you'd stay the night  
Would you love me for the hell of it?  
All our fears would be irrelevant  
If the world was ending  
You'd come over right?_


End file.
